I'm In Here
by caitewarren
Summary: Set after 2x22 SPOILERS! A smile drew across her face, "your wall's crumbing…..Killian,". A companion piece to the finale between Hook and Emma as they begin their journey to saving Henry.


She hadn't meant to pry, really she didn't. Emma Swan wasn't one of those types to go through people's belongings or have her nose up in other people's business. For most of her life she lived under the impression she'd leave everyone else alone if they left her alone.

The parchment is yellowed with edge and fragile. One of the corners is missing completely and the ink had faded with time making the little letter nearly impossible to read. The dimly light room didn't add as she leaned against the wooden desk squinting as she tried to decipher the neat calligraphy.

_ Killian, _

_ By the time you have woken I will be long gone and for that I am sorry boy but I must flee. See long time ago I stole from a man, Zaire,, his name was. He's a darn unrelenting bastard whose spent the better half of a decade sorting me out. And by gods' names he's found me. Now I know you must be petrified and awfully lonely but I did not leave you with 'nuthin. This ship 'ere will be your sanctuary, your home. Fashioned from the finest darn enchanted wood I could muster. She's a beauty. Remember everything I have taught you and you'll be just fine. You're a Jones, a survivor and most of all your Keera's son, you have got her brains boy, use 'em well. _

The letter wasn't signed. Rather there were a few scribbles of rushed ink of unreadable words after use 'em well, as if his father meant to write more but had to flee as he finished writing.

"Emma?" her mother's voice called from behind her, "it's late, honey. Hook says we'll be in Neverland by morning."

Snow White took a tender few steps closer to her daughter fearful she'd shy away once more. Emma had called her mom before, despite the dire situation it was a joyous moment one she'd been waiting for all year. She wasn't going to let any of that relationship slip away. Her daughter's glance seemed to be fixated upon a yellowish piece of parchment. Wordlessly she took it from her daughter reading over the same last words Hook's father had wrote to him and a sickening feeling drew upon her, empathy.

"Can I help the two of you?" Hook's voice drew both of their attentions from the parchment up to him. For the first time Emma could see exhaustion and his true age on his young features. He'd changed. _You all share the same look on your face, the look when you've been left alone. _His words echoed in her ears, suddenly having a much deeper meaning. She'd never imagined the pirate to once upon a time have been someone's child.

His azure eyes fell upon the parchment and his expression seemed to falter for a minute before being replaced by a mask. One Emma knew all too well. _Walls up, act like it doesn't hurt. _Eyes truly were windows to the soul and his were portraying a tormented lonely little child with daddy issues. Mary-Margaret hastily made her exit handing Emma back the piece of parchment and making ways back to the sleeping area where her husband and Regina were. There was some deeper kindred spirit vibe going on between the two of them, some kind of connection that she couldn't quite understand that she'd noticed during their time together on the bean.

"My letter," Hook asked extending his good hand.

Emma felt as though she were a small child being caught by her parents with her hands in a cookie jar as she sheepishly smiled and placed it back into his calloused hand. He folded it neatly and tucked it into his leather coat.

"Who's driving the boat?"

"Boat? Emma you insult me. It's a ship and the Dark One," A look of disbelief spread across his features as he let out a chuckle, "the dark one is sailing the Jolly Roger." He ran a hand down his face, "well I'll be damned." His eyes grew wide as they focused in on one of the floorboards as he couldn't force himself to look at her. She'd stumbled upon one of the few things that survived his three hundred odd years of life. Blurry hazy images of his father flashed throughout his mind, the man was a big bloke, wide and tall with a balding head and a belly that jiggled when he laughed. His breathe smelt of strong whiskey and he'd always had to have the last tale before leaving.

_"All of the realms Papa?" he asked his voice laced with sleep as he propped himself up on his elbows and peered at his father. The hammock swung back and fourth repeatedly making it nearly impossible for his gaze to find his Papa. _

_ "Yes," his father's voice was soft and inaudible barely above a whisper. So unlike him, it was such a defeated tone. There was a soft scribbling sound echoing in the cabin. It was the only sound heard. Even in his sleep deprived state Killian was concerned. _

_ "Are you all right Papa? You are not getting sick like Mam was?" _

_ His memories of Mam were blurry at best tainted by age. He was merely four or five when she'd gotten sick with one of the plagues. She'd gotten real tired and weak withering away into a skeleton of the person she was. His father walked towards him placing his immense meaty hand on Killian's chest forcing the boy back into the hammock with a gentle ease, taking one of the quilts and laying it over the boy's squirming little body tucking in the sides stopping the squirming. _

_ "Your Mam was a brave woman Killian," his father said with a far away glance in his eyes, "she loved you with all of her being," his calloused hand reached his face cupping it slightly, "be brave my boy, be brave like your Mam." _

_ "And like you Papa?" _

_ His father faltered for a moment his face freezing in a tense expression and he shook his head, "no be like your Mam Killian," there was long moments of silence as his father's hands combed through Killian's hair and caressed his face and in a much lighter voice he added, "sleep now little Pirate. Tomorrow begins our adventure and you'll need all of your strength." _

"I know you wish to say something Emma and staring at my beautiful face with that puppy dogged expression will not magically place it in my brain I assure you."

Emma heaved in a deep breathe, "that speech you gave when we were climbing the bean stalks about the lost boys, about me being left alone you too were left alone."

"Aye and I believe you phrased it well we understand each other for a reason."

"Hook-

"Killian," he muttered quickly and upon the confusion that spread across her face he added, "Killian my name is Killian, I've spent three hundred years being Hook, I've tired of him."

A smile drew across her face, "your wall's crumbing….._Killian._" The name sounded odd on her tongue but yet he genuinely smiled. He was beautiful when he smiled and so youthful as light shinned in his eyes.

**A/N: I hope this is ok I kind of wrote it fast. My emotions are frayed from the finale. Hook let me love you! Kudos to Colin I mean I really really really really really really missed him and my heart broke for Hook. Daddy!Hook and Abandoned! Hook. I' never really thought of Killian's past aside from agreeng with Killipan. Anyway before I start babbling(I know I already have) I hope you enjoy this little piece. Happy Hiatus. **


End file.
